The Journalism Rule
by Awkward A
Summary: Bella has no recollection of what happened the night before as she wakes up to see a man sleeping alongside her. She isn't the kind of girl that approves of one night stands never mind to actually do it with somebody. After feeling completely ashamed of herself Bella focuses on her new job working at The New York Times but then is left in a turmoil of emotions once she begins
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! So this is my first ever attempt at writing a fanfic, well its not my first fanfic I've written but its the first one that I'm posting. so yeah...well my name is Amrit and I hope you enjoy my story;) Feel free to leave a review..you know, if you want to, I'm not forcing you to but I'm just saying that I would appreciate it A LOT!:) Enough of me talking, lets get this show on the road:) (yeah I know that was cheesy but it had to be done)**_

_I dreamt about going to a bar with my friends, which is unusual because work has never allowed me to be able carry out such a normal act for a 22 year old. The last time I had gone out with my friends was to go see Grown Ups 2, but I couldn't figure out why this bar that I was in seemed so familiar...like I've only just been in its presence 24 hours ago._

_This thought began to anger me because I don't drink alcohol so what was the point of me being in a bar? What brought me back down to sanity was the fact that this was just a dream; it's just my subconscious mind playing a trick on me. _

_Entering the all too familiar bar, a wall of alcohol and sweat stopped me in my tracks. Is this really what a bar smells like or was this just smell I grew up with because of my father? I couldn't understand how one could put up with this horrifying stench. However this wasn't a problem for my dream friends Emmet and Jasper as they dragged me through the wall of horror and sat down on the stools with widest grins plastered to their faces. Before I could stop myself I had made them both take on the face of the joker, with the same grin making its appearance. _

...

I couldn't really understand what my dream was showing me because an awful headache was making its way into my life. I had tried to ignore it but that had just made it worse. This wasn't a kind of headache that I've experienced before; it's not similar to the ones that were work induced. _What the hell was going on?!_

I finally opened my eyelids only then to have them closed again as the blinding sun rays poured through my window. This time I slightly turned my head to the left so that I could open my eyes without any interruption, only to have my vision blocked by my coffee table. _What is my coffee table doing in my bedroom?_ _Wait, why does my mattress feel hard and cold?_ I lifted my head up ever so slightly and an excruciating pain shot down my back. I hissed out in pain.

And that's when I heard it. Well it's not an **_it_** exactly. It was a human being, a man to be precise who stirred about to get closer to me. His arm came up out of nowhere and grabbed me by the waist to being me closer to him. _Who the hell was this guy?_ To make matters worse he snuggled his head into the crook of my neck and whispered, "Bella".

_**...I know, I know, how can I just leave it there but I'm evil so deal with it haha If you enjoyed it and actually want to me to post more of this story then let me know either by a review or by my twitter: DorkySwift13 THANK YOU SO MUCH if you took your time to read this cause you know you wont get that time back haha Next chapter will be up by next Sunday, same place, same time (if I can). If you know you cant wait that long I will post it earlier of I get a few reviews on this:) **_

_**See you next week xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2: Trying Hard To Remember

**Hey guys, so I promised you that I would post another chapter same time, same place, so here it is. This chapter is continuing right after the last one. I hope you enjoy it enough that you'll leave a review? maybe. **

**And I totally forgot to mention this on my last chapter: everything twilight related belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer**

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed as I pushed him away with all my strength. When I say "all my strength" I mean all of it, even though the hangover took most of it, to physically move this man and to stop him from breathing down my neck which was sending a foreign sensation down to my toes. _What is this?!...Can it be...? It can't possibly be __**THAT**__! It can't! Not with Him!_

Too busy arguing with myself I totally forgot that his arm was protectively locked around my waist which meant that as I pushed him away I went along with him across the floor. _How convenient_. From that stupid mistake, I now lay on top of this stranger, imprisoned by both of his strong arms that managed to wrap themselves around me.

I looked down at his is still sleepless form, which relaxed my hysterical mind, and wondered why he wasn't scared as hell after I had just shouted at him. I gazed back down at him and this time when I tried to focus my attention on him sleeping, I perceived his tousled bronze hair first which I immediately felt like running my hands through and never letting go. I don't know what had caused me to want to absentmindedly run my hands threw his hair but I couldn't help myself. It was like a strange magnetic force that was slowly making my right hand move from resting at my side to hover just above his untamed and wild mess of a hair. _Should I really be doing this?_, my inner voice contemplated. _But what if he wakes up? He won't! He clearly didn't wake when I shouted so how's me touching his hair going to make any difference? _I had to make my inner voice see that what I was about to do wasn't going to change anything but before I knew it my hand was in is hair.

I quickly looked down at him to see whether my little possessive action had disturbed him. His eyes were still closed. Thank god he was a heavy sleeper_. I bet I could blast out Fall out Boy on my stereo and he still wouldn't wake_, I thought happily to myself. While my hand was playing with his hair, I slowly drank in his features again and couldn't help but notice that he had the most perfectly sculpted face with high cheekbones and a straight nose. As eyes moved down I came into contact with his perfect full pink lips that were slightly open exposing his razor sharp straight, white teeth. It became evident that he always had that same crooked smile fixed to his face which I couldn't help but assume that he used it to get things whenever he wanted them. To elaborate, when I say things, I really mean people. _Greedy little shit_.

As my eyes stayed glued to his lips I noticed that they were swollen quite a bit but for that to happen he had had to be k-k-kissing someone. As the dots connected themselves in my cramped mind, _thank you hangover_, I peeled myself away from him and ran to the kitchen as fast as a racehorse would. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I half whispered and half shouted at the sink. I can't believe we kissed! I can't believe that **I** kissed him! That was supposed to be my first kiss, the kiss that I had been dreaming about as long as I can remember and now I can't even remember what it was like and how he had managed to get me to act so vulnerable towards him that I opened myself to him. This is not how I dreamed of my first kiss. It was going to be with a guy that I loved and he loved me. _This can't be happening, to me of all people! What had I done to deserve this?! How did this all happen?_ All these questions left me feeling exhausted as I tried to sort out all the other shit that was my brain, but I couldn't remember exactly when this man came into my life. _For god's sake, I don't even know his name!_

After cursing at myself for being so reckless, I went over to my sink and splashed myself with some cold water. The feel of the fresh cold water on my sweaty hot face managed to calm me down for a few minutes and allowed me to gather my thoughts. Going over my plan on how to get this man out of my house as quick as possible, I forced myself to walk back to my living room and stared down at his perfect posture. I know, I've been saying perfect a lot but this man was just that, but at the same time perfect was nowhere close to how beautiful he looked, especially when he was asleep. Stop it! Just get on with the plan Sawn! Just as I was about to bend down to wake him up, his hand came into contact with my wrist as he pulled me down with him, so that I was safely captivated my his strong muscular body. "Good morning beautiful" he croaked into my ear.

**How do you think Bella will react to Edward's closness? I know i've left you on another cliffhanger but I was really busy this week and I could only manage to write up to here. Next chapter will be longer and wil focus on other people rather than Edward and that will be up next Sunday:) **

**Thank you for reading this. **


	3. Chapter 3: Wanting but not Getting

**Salutations to you all. I hope you have all had a good week at school, or work or whatever it is you do in a week. I know that I said in the last chapter that this chapter would focus on Bella meeting some of the other characters but I felt like I couldn't just leave the 'Living Room' scene short so I decided to continue it and as it turned out this is going to a long chapter. Well longer than the other two. Since I've written this chapter with time to spare I thought that I would start writing lyrics/quotes at the beginning of each chapter starting with this one. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, especially since it will be the first time Bella and Edward interacting with each other. Doesn't that sound exciting? Haha enough of my commentary stopping you from reading, why don't we begin?**

**A little side note: anything and everything twilight related in this chapter belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I'm just changing the situation E&B are in.**

**_Oh, we made quite a mess, babe.  
It's probably better off this way.  
And I confess, babe,  
In my dreams you're touching my face  
And asking me if I wanna try again with you.  
And I almost do. _**

**_- Taylor Swift _**

**_B-Pov_**

_Seriously! What's was this guy's problem with always having me in his arms?! _

Most girls would love for the guy to hold them, to protect them. But quite frankly I wasn't "_most_" girls. I was the petite girl who kept to herself and herself only. I didn't particularly like getting attention from the other people but funnily enough when it came to my peers at school always staring at me because I was a freak to them, I didn't give a fuck.

All I wanted to do was to pass my exams in flying colours and move to New York and get a job in journalism; preferably working as the editor at the New York Times...7 years later...here I am. I may not be working as the editor but I was offered work at "_heaven_", the only place where I ever felt like I belonged to (even though I don't believe places like Heaven or Hell could ever exist. Boy, was I wrong). I've learned along the way that you take whatever. You. Get.

The attention I was getting from this stranger was definitely something new all on its own. I've never had that friend who was a boy...who am I kidding I never really had a friend...unless you count Alice; she was the only person who would ask how my day had been or if I enjoyed shopping or not or Jacob who was a family friend back in forks.

I couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to feel this close to someone, wanting to be able to let my walls down with them, wanting to know that they'll always protect me. But this wasn't the person I wanted to do that with. Not with a stranger.

Encircled in his big muscular arms, I tried to escape his sweet yet sweaty embrace. I could tell by the crook of his smile that he knew that I was moving against him, that he was awake. And that's when it struck me. The only reason He was enjoying me "struggling" against him is because we were both...naked!

There was nothing between us, just the feel of skin on skin contact which felt like how superglue sticks one and one together. I was super glued to freaking stranger!

I screamed. I yelled. I struggled. I pushed. I pulled. I had to get out of this kind imprisonment. After what seemed like forever I was off of him and backing slowly across the room picking up bits and pieces of my strewn clothing of the floor, until I was in the kitchen, decently dressed, holding my head in my hands, eyes closed; not wanting to have any sort of eye contact with him.

"Bella?" I heard him say in a panicked, almost hurt voice. I had caused that. That hurt in his voice. I hated myself for causing another person to feel like that. I was that kind of person that tired not to judge a person by their appearance. But I had done just that. I despise myself so much.

"_Get yourself out their Sawn and apologise to him_"' my inner voice demanded. Feeling defeated and because that was the only right thing to do, I dragged my sorry ass into the living room.

"There you are!" he exclaimed a little loudly that it made me wince.

Noticing my disgust expression, he walked closer to me, until our bodies were mere inches apart, and asked," Bella? What's wrong?" I couldn't look at him so I kept my eyes trained on my antique clock that Charlie, my dad, had bought me.

"Look at me Bella. Tell me what's wrong". That same hurt was making its appearance again, making me feel like complete shit. The way in which he said my name felt like he had known me for years, when in reality he had only know me for a night. The anger boiled inside of me. He had no right to call me Bella, that name was reserved for those I knew, for strangers like him it was Isabella or Miss Swan; even though I hated being addressed like that. It was out of my mouth before I knew it. "First of all my name is Isabella Swan and second I'm sorry for...what...happened l-last n-night...umm...

Fuck! What was his name?! I tried searching though my memories of when he had introduced himself last night but I couldn't recall anything with this fucking hangover! There was an awkward silence surrounding us both and my eyes were still on the clock, which read it was 8am. Work started at 9:30. I need to get him out of my house quickly, without hurting his feeling. After being held captive by his burning gaze, I think that he realised that I was waiting for him to say his name as he replied, "Edward?" in confusion.

"Umm..I'm sorry Edward, but I really must be getting ready for work, as you see, it's my first day today and I hate to be tardy. So if you don't mind if you could...".

Well I couldn't just say, "_Get out of my house_" because that would have been rude and that definitely wasn't the way my parents had bought me up. So I left it to him. I slowly removed my gaze from the ever slow ticking of my antique clock and looked at him for the first time - not necessarily the first for me but the first for him. There it was again; the hurt and the betrayal slowly ruining the sweet and kind face I had come to grips with just a few moments ago. The worst thing about this situation was that I had caused this happen. It was my entire fault.

"Bella-"

"Isabella", I quickly corrected him but almost regretted as soon as it left my mouth. Add that to another reason for why I disliked the name Isabella.

"Bella, w-what are you...I thought we-"

"I'm sorry Edward but you thought wrong and I'm deeply sorry for letting it get to get this far" I tried to let him down as gently as possible which I realised was impossible to do.

I looked into his innocent greens eyes -that broke my heart into a tiny million pieces-and couldn't believe that's I was doing this to him but I had to. I had to stop this. Whatever _this_ is.

He took my small fragile hands in his own large muscular ones, creating an electric spark between are touch, which then spread throughout the whole of my body instantly. This is what I exactly wanted to avoid. I'm just...I'm not there yet.

"Bella", he said again in his smooth velvet voice of his.

"What about last night? I thought that you...I mean...didn't you...f-f-feel anything last night?"

I could tell that he was nervous because his hands were beginning to get sweaty in my own. I can't do this, not now...not now, I just can't. The guilt was gnawing at my insides because I knew deep inside that I liked him, like really liked him, but I don't see myself having a relationship from a one night stand. I took the opportunity of our hands being sweaty and tried to take my hands out of his before it gets too carried away. He looked down at our hand and held them tighter by entwining them, "Bella, please don't do this. I'm sorry if I've done anything to hurt you in anyway. Look we can start again if you want...I just...please don't be like this". His pleading was what finally broke me inside. And he was apologising for god knows what, and all I could do was to turn him away.

"Edward, please don't apologise, you haven't done anything to hurt me. It's just that I don't think I'm ready to do this just yet." "_It's me not you"_, is what I wanted to say but that would've of just been fucking cheesy.

The silence between us killed me.

"I think it would be best if you-"

"Get going?" he finished off.

"Okay, let me just gather my belongings".

Why was I doing this? What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I just enjoy my time with another person?

It didn't take him long to gather his things and just when he thought he was leaving, he walked back over to me, and took me by surprise, when he took my face in hands.

"Bella, I just want you to know that the first minute I laid my eyes on you in the bar last night, I couldn't stop thinking about you. And now after last night, I still can't stop thinking about you and mostly importantly I won't stop thinking about you".

Before I could register whether I had just blushed or not didn't matter as he closed the two inches that were separating us and placed his lips on mine. I didn't care that I had to stand on my tip toes to reach him, all the mattered was that his soft lips were on mine. It was as if his lips were shaped to fit mine perfectly. I was turning away from this...this perfectness.

Small little pecks quickly turned into a long deep kiss, I couldn't stop myself as my hands came up to pull on his hair at the crook of his neck. His hands moved down from resting on my cheeks to pulling me in by my waist. That's when I heard him moan and that was also the que to stop. I moved back but he quickly pulled my lips back to his seeing it as a game. I dropped my hands from his neck and pushed him back slightly.

"E-E-Edward-" I couldn't even finish of my sentences because my breath was taken away by that fiery kiss we just shared.

"Sorry, I thought I could stop myself, but I guess I was wrong. Bye Bella", he winked at me and left with that stupid crooked smile of his.

_Shit. Shit. Shit_. I was in so much fucking shit. The only time I felt something different for another person, it was because of a fucking one night stand.

I glanced over to my clock and now it read 8:25. Shit! I was going to be late to my first day of work. It was going to take me twenty minutes to drive there.

I must have broken a world record for: washing my hair whilst having a shower, which was difficult thanks to my knotty, tangled hair; blow drying my hair, ironing my clothes because it was obvious I was busy with...other things and having my breakfast in twenty minutes flat. But throughout those stressful twenty minutes my mind was focused on one particular person. Edward. He was all I could think about.

"_Swan stay focused, it's not like you're ever going to see him again_". That thought stopped me dead in my tracks as I soon began to realise that I wasn't going to see him again and I didn't even know his last name. So now there was an Edward out there who I couldn't stop thinking about and had no fucking clue if I was ever going to see him again.

"_He's out of your life now. Isn't that what you wanted?"_ My inner voice was really starting to piss me off but I couldn't help thinking that what it said was right.

I was out of my two-story house at 8:45 and speeding down the highway at 50mph. Knowing the New York is famous for traffic jam and rush hours I didn't hold back on the speed. If I was still back in Forks, driving at 50 mph would have been impossible due to the fact that there wasn't a road long enough to carry out such speed.

My thoughts were quickly diverted to thinking about Edward and his intoxicating green eyes. I could get lost in those eyes of his forever and not give a damn about anything else.

I swear the lights were green so I picked up the speed but then at last minute they tuned red. My foot was on the brakes as fast as the lights had changed. My heart was jumping out of my rib cage, trying to free itself from being constricted in such a small space.

"Shit", I gasped. I was always a conscientious driver as my father Chief if Police was the one who taught me how to drive. When I came to realise what had initially caused this near death experience, I knew then I had to stop thinking about him. He really was killing me.

Feeling frustrated I couldn't help but calling him, a fucking piece of shit who, I swear I god, always used that crooked smile of his to get whatever he desired.

**So there you have it guys. What do you guys think? Do you think Edward should have kissed Bella? Or should he have been angry at Bella? **

**Bella should probably watch her speed next time. But I couldn't let her die, the story is just about to get heated *wink, wink***

**Let me know what you guys think so far and what you think might happen by leaving a review…if you want toJ **

**Before I leave you guys for another week, the next chapter will be an E Pov. Most of the chapters will be B Povs because it is her story, but I throw in a bit of Edward from time to time.**

**And as always big thank you for taking your time to read this. It means so much to me. **


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected

***peeks up from behind a rock* **

**Hello? Is anybody there? Please don't hate me. I know I left you guys with a big cliff-hanger but I promise you that this chapter will make up for that. I had some exams during this week and had no time to write. I know I should post another chapter but real life at the moment is stressing me out, so I'm sorry guys.**

**Disclaimer: Everything and anything twilight related belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**Song Rec: Alone Together – Fall Out Boy **

**E-Pov **

Kind.

Pretty.

Generous.

Sarcastic.

Clumsy.

Down to earth.

Intelligent.

Beautiful.

Petite.

Stubborn.

Cute.

Delicate.

Radiant.

Wonderful.

Stunning.

The list could go on forever as far as I was concerned but my mind quickly replaced it with a one of my favourites; the night I meant Bella Swan. The night where all my problems from work we're washed away by one look of the luscious, chestnut brown lock of hair, that I came to terms with as soon as I stepped foot into the Joe's Bar.

I remember sitting at the back while she was up at the bar with two guys sat next to on each side; one in particular looked like a bear as his muscles clearly protruded out of his white tans top.

Throughout the time I sat just staring at her back, I had probably drunk 4 pints of beer but I didn't recall that was what had made me get up and go talk to this beautiful brunette. I guess both of the men that she was with and disappeared as if this was meant to happen, I was supposed to introduce myself.

Once she had turned to her right she said, "Emmett can we please leave, I -".

Realising that I wasn't "Emmett", she stopped herself and stared. I on the other hand, smiled and tried to create some coherent speech but nothing came, nothing came because I was hypnotised by her pools of brown chocolate eyes that insisted that it was going to drown me and I would let it.

I knew that the silence between us had extended a bit too long as she started to turn away, but I quickly said - worrying whether the beer was going to make me say anything stupid-"Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful brown eyes?". There it was. The beer was making a special appearance.

Just my luck.

The night continued to consist of just that; me making regretful comments under the influence of alcohol and her being the most patient person for having to put up with me.

Knowing that I was suffering, my subconscious mind changed my thoughts to Bella's front door. A hugest grin quickly formed after that thought as I sat in my office looking out over the busy streets, the yellow sea of cabs, and the many advertisements that continued to distract the tourists as they had no clue that they were being pick pocketed; through my floor to ceiling windows.

Bella wasn't like most women. She had this thing about her that made her...Bella. Even though she was surrounded by the constant smell of beer and sweat for 3 hours she still managed to smell like strawberries.

It was what had made me do whatever she said.

Memorising Bella on her living room floor whilst having intoxicants in my body was a difficult job as my vision was getting blurry. But the moment he soft lips we're on mine everything became clear; everything. I never knew another human beings lips could fit perfectly into mine as if they were designed specifically for me.

The spark intensified between us as she moaned into my mouth which had made me bite on her lower lip ever harder. This continued to happen all night: kissing, moaning, removal of clothes, which at first had been difficult and awkward because of the alcohol; kissing against the door, kissing on the couch and then we were tangled in each other on the floor opposite her unlit fireplace.

Heaven.

Although, the way that she had reacted this morning hurt. A lot.

It was like she had reached into me and ripped my own heart out...maybe I'm being a bit melodramatic, but that what it felt like.

I thought she was just teasing me, therefor the reason why I kept bringing her closer to me. Even when she had shouted, it made the game that much enjoyable.

But she wasn't teasing; she was serious.

When I was told to get out my Bella, who I knew deep down was feeling hurt and furious, I couldn't leave her in the state.

Having the element of surprise in my favour, I walked back to her and told her that she was important to me; this wasn't going to be one of those one night stands where we'd part ways, I was staying.

Then I kissed her. The surprise look on her face slowly melted away as she placed her hands behind my neck and stood on her tiptoes.

At first I was just giving her small little pecks, but I couldn't take it any longer, and deepened the kiss by sucking on her bottom lip; the one that I recently noticed that was always trapped between her teeth.

She tugged on my hair and that's when a moan escaped from my mouth.

She pulled away almost immediately and looked as if she was disgusted with herself.

I couldn't leave her. I didn't want to leave her...but I had to.

I left, knowing that she did feel something for me, she kissed me back for Christ's sake. That must mean something.

Knock, Knock

A sharp knock at my door told me that I had to get my head out of cloud 9 and back into my office, as well taking care of junior. I hesitantly looked over to my clock which told me it was 8:20am in big bright red dashes that cleverly made up the numbers. The work day hadn't even begun and there was already a problem. From the way that the person behind my 5ft wooden doors knocked, I knew it could only be one person; Rosalie.

"Come in", I shouted.

Rosalie was one person you didn't want to mess with; playing with fire is dangerous. You didn't want to upset or she would make your life a living hell.

Almost everyone at work feared her except my sister Alice. Alice always knew when to push her buttons and went to just talk to her.

I, on the other hand, try to stay out of her line of vision but it's impossible to do that since I'm her boss which means she reports to me. On some occasions when we meet I don't feel superior against her more like inferior and her confident stance makes it all the worse.

Even though I had known Rosalie for 5 years now and she was one of my friends, I was still scared shitless by her.

She walked in, her 4inch heels leaving imprints on my carpeted floor, "Good morning Edward".

She sat herself down on my black leather sofa as if she was in desperate need of a break at the beginning of her work day.

"Good morning Rosalie"

Today she wore a burgundy dress that stopped halfway down her legs. It was the killer queen look.

_I swear to God, she has fifty million dresses in her wardrobe that allows her to come into work with a different dress every day. I can't even afford a new Armani suit for every week. How the hell does she do it?!_

"Edward?"

"Edward?"

"Edward!"

After having a mini heart attack from Rosalie screeching my name out, she got my attention.

"Sorry, I didn't get any sleep last night", I said trying to keep my face straight. Rosalie could always tell when a person was lying. Always.

Well I wasn't really telling a lie, I didn't get any sleep but she doesn't need to know who deprived me of my sleep...

"Anyways, the reason why I came up here, instead of calling you, is that I want you to remember that there will be a new intern on your team, starting this morning and you'll be the one to show her around and make her feel welcomed"

"And why couldn't you just tell me other the phone?"

"Because I know you Edward Cullen. Without having your full attention whatever I say goes in one ear and comes out the other"

"That's not true I'm a great listener"

It was true.

"Are you now? If your such a great listener", she drowned out sarcastically, "Then what is the interns name?"

_Oh shit. _

.

.

.

.

.

"That's what I thought!" she huffed and turned around to walk out.

"Rosalie, wait. Umm...what is the intern's name?"

She laughed slyly.

She turned back around and walked out my door without shutting it.

**God!** She was such a child sometimes

Glancing over to my clock it was 9:00am; work didn't start for another half an hour.

Thanking God, for that extra half an hour, I sat down at my desk and quickly and anxiously started to look for this interns file on the computer.

After endless clicking on the files that let to nothing—I seriously need to have organise all this one day—I came across a file that read, "Interns 2013".

I wish I had someone else to share my small victory with instead I fist punched the air.

But sooner or later my wide grin wasn't so wide anymore. The intern, that had been chosen to work on my team, file came up.

I thought that the alcohol in my system was playing tricks on me as I took a double take.

No matter how much made sure that I had clicked on the right folder, the same exact content presented itself on my screen.

In big black bold letters it said, "Name_: Isabella Sawn_"

And to prove it was the Isabella that I had met last night there was a picture of her, with those same brown eyes threatening to drown me, but were covered by thick black glasses.

This was going to be one hell of a something when she steps though those doors.

My mood escalated from depression, at the thought I would never get to meet Bella again, to total happiness that I was going to see her again in exactly 15 minutes.

**BAM! Bet you didn't see that coming! **

**Thank you for reading oh and more reviews = another chapter before Sunday **


End file.
